Kingdom Hearts: The Power in Justice
by Kain Everguard
Summary: Submerge yourself into the world of adventure and excitement as Sora, Riku, and Kairi go on a new journey and meet new friends, new foes, and an important ally to finally get rid of evil and bring light into the world. This story starts with an OC


A/N: My first story! Enjoy!

Good and Evil

...

Light and Shadow

...

Reason and Irrationality

...

Right and Wrong

...

Day and Night

...

Order and Chaos

...

White and Black

...

Peace and Violence

...

Justice and Injustice

...

Love and Hatred

...

Protection and Destruction

...

Beginning and Ending

...

Birth and Death

...

Power

...

...

...

_The flow has been disrupted._

_Even with the help of the keyblades,_

_The darkness evil are taking over._

_The balance, between good and evil_

_has been tilted to the side of the_

_shadow._

_For the lives of many,_

_For the safety of the worlds,_

_For the Justice of mankind,_

_Let the ultimate and the final clash_

_Begin_

...

...

…

Guardian Production Presents

The Power in Justice

By: Kain Everguard

Chapter: Prologue

...

...

I opened my eyes, and the first thing that came into my view was a moon. A heart shaped moon.

Is it... really a moon?

I tried to look around me, but I found that I could move only my eyes.

My body... had no sensations, but the feeling of panic didn't come.

My eyes took in the surroundings.

Clouds floating beside me, the sea below, and an island.

Then, whiteness, washed over the world.

...

...

Zen slowly descended to the ground, letting his feet adjust to the ground before the full weight of his body pushed upon it.

Zen looked around himself and found himself on a large round floor that was constructed out of glass. Other than that, the whole place was... white. Nothing but empty, blank, infinite whiteness.

For some reason, he didn't care about why he was here. Zen noticed that the glass was actually a mosaic. The mosaic displayed a yin and yang sign, and in the middle of the mosaic, in front of where he stood, a keyhole was drawn in.

From the black side of the yin yang circle, a black, twitching creature rose out from the ground,stepping around as if it was having a seizure. From the left, a void sprang out in air, and a white figure came out, its moving in a sleek, subtle way. It looked as though it was wearing a weird suit, and weaved around the air as though it was swimming.

Then, suddenly the white surrounding shifted, into a never ending landscape of black. Only the mosaic and the... things were left.

With a flash of light, a sword came down and struck the keyhole, and surprised Zen, making him jump back and fall down. At the same time, the infinite blackness changed into grey, and the white and the black things closed in on Zen. Although he didn't know what those things were, he grabbed the sword and slashed it horizontally.

The light began to radiate from it as Zen slashed, and with a brilliant flash of light, the sword turned into a... Key? The key was at least three feet long, and the body of the key was black and white with a silver hand protection and a golden handle. The key chain had a yin and yang sign, and along the body of the key, was written.

The key somehow made contact with the things and blasted them away. However, the things didn't stop from only one blow, and continued to assault Zen. Zen went for the black thing first, thinking that since it was smaller, it would be easier to defeat. The thing jumped at him, but Zen struck it while it was in mid air, slamming it down to the ground. It jumped back up, but disappeared in a black smoke when Zen stabbed his key into it.

Meanwhile, the white thing came from behind and tried to strike Zen, but he rolled away to safety and then jumped into the air as he rotated himself. Multiple strikes landed on the white thing, and after he stopped spinning, he struck the thing with a combination of slashes and thrusts, making it disappear in to the air.

He came back down onto the mosaic, but it shattered, making Zen fly down into the abyss.

Zen came down upon another mosaic. This one featured a brown haired teenager with a black and yellow clothing's. Around the boy, five spheres surrounded him, one on the top showing a mouse, one on the upper left showing a silver haired teen, one on the upper right showing a red headed girl, one on the lower right showing a dog, and the last one on the lower left showing a duck. The brown haired boy was holding a key downward onto his chest, the key looked like Zen's, but it was quite different in color.

Zen's observance of the mosaic stopped when a white door appeared at the center of the mosaic.

A voice rang out to him.

_You have been tested and chosen to be the one in between._

_The one who will serve to balance the unbalanced._

Suddenly, the blackness in the surroundings began to swallow the whiteness.

_You'll be accompanied by the other one._

_Let your courage guide you, and you'll prevail._

Zen put his key up to the chest level, and white light began to envelope the key, and a beam of white light burst forth and struck the door. The door clicked open.

Suddenly, Zen was sucked into the door by a tremendous force.

Zen landed on a staircase, the stairs seemed to lead up to a one mosaic after another. There were three mosaics in total, and the surrounding once again became totally black. Zen didn't waste any time and started running toward the mosaic.

Black things rose up from the ground and attacked him, trying to dog pile him by jumping all at once. However, they were blown away when Zen jumped spinning in the air, knocking out the incoming hordes with his large key. Somehow, after that he burst through the air and sliced two black things into half, their body disappearing into a black smoke. After he landed on the ground, he rushed for the black things that were still airborne and slashed upwards with his key, destroying another one of his opponent. He then broke through the crowd of his enemies and ran for the platform. He stopped at the entrance from the stair to the platform and slashed wildly at them, not letting them get behind him.

Zen slashed one thing after another, and soon enough, they began to back off and started to merge into the ground like a shadow. At first, Zen thought that they were trying to run away, but his guess ran out cold when the dark things began to approach him. He slashed at them at the ground, but the key just bounced off the floor and wasn't able to injure them.

All of them gathered up at the center of the mosaic and started to rise up, but at the same time, they started to merge with each other as they kept getting bigger and bigger into one solid mass. Soon they started to be about 30 feet tall, and looked like a hairy hippie with a hole shaped like a heart in the chest.

It roared out into the night, and swung its massive right arm at Zen. Zen jumped into the air and when the arm swept by, he stabbed his key into the arm and clung to the massive wrist. When the arm stopped, Zen quickly pulled out his key and ran along the arm onto its shoulder while avoiding its left hand. He held up both of his hands, and with his full power, he struck the giant thing on the side of the head.

The thing roared out in pain and swung his hand up to his shoulder quickly and grabbed Zen. After grabbing him, the thing threw Zen out to the side of the mosaic. However, instead of flying off the mosaic, he spun in mid air and landed onto the invisible wall around the mosaic, and then pushed off.

The thing tried to shield himself, but Zen swung his key and sliced off the black thing's right hand. The thing backed off while clutching his wrist, and while it was distracted, Zen, who was still in mid-air, stabbed into its hole.

STAB!!!!!

ROAAAAAAARRRR!!!

With an angry roar, the black thing grabbed Zen, and slammed him down onto the ground.

CRASH!!!

After that, the thing tried to stomp on him with his massive feet, but Zen recovered in time and rolled to the side. Zen fired firagas after firagas to his giant opponent, but it didn't seem to do any damage, and pissed the thing off more and more.

Suddenly, black energy balls appeared in the thing's hands and began exerting shadowy balls. The shadowy balls had some homing effect, and followed Zen, but Zen either blocked them, or rolled out of the way.

The big black thing stopped producing energy balls and slammed both of his hands onto the ground, where a pool of darkness spread out and began spewing out little dark matters.

However, instead of confronting these dark things, Zen ran and leaped over them, and stabbed his key into the big black matter's left arm. Since the black thing had lost its right arm, it could not strike Zen off its arm. Then, Zen began climbing up the arm like a hiker, but the black thing did not just sit idly by while a thing climbed up its arm. It began swinging its arm around like a storm. Zen clung onto its arm as though his life depended on it.

When the arm was directly above its neck, he let go of his key, and dropped down. Then, when he landed on the back of the thing's neck, he summoned it back into his hand. Using all his might, he stabbed it into its neck, making it roar out in anger again. The thing reached up to its neck, but Zen used its overgrown hair and climbed up to its head. Then, for the final blow, he stabbed it right into its forehead.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

With another final roar, it disappeared as a glowing, heart shaped crystal rose up into the air and slowly disappeared too.

Zen left the mosaic and proceeded up the stairs, only to find many white things coming out of a portal this time. They weaved side to side as they attacked him like a whip. Zen kept rolling and dodging through them as he got closer to the mosaic. When he got about half way to the mosaic, he found out that he was surrounded and readied his key as they got closer.

Zen kept parrying their attacks, but they had too many on their side, and he was starting to show signs of weakness. One attack got through the defense and hit Zen directly into the chest. He got pushed back, and another white thing followed up and hit him on the back, pushing him forward. He had no time to recover as the things continued to pummel him.

However, Zen accidentally stabbed the key onto the ground head first as he got hit again and again. A large black and white shockwave blasted from the key and pushed back the things. Zen was tired from the constant battering, but he slammed the key onto the ground again and again, not giving the white enemies to attack.

When he finally regained his breath, he stopped slamming down the key even though there were 14 things surrounding him right now, and jumped high into the air. He spun in mid air vertically and rushed to the nearest opponent and slammed its body with his key. Then he began to slash continuously while still in mid-air without stopping, destroying his first target then moving to the next with never-ending repetition of aerial battle. The things tried to attack him, but Zen kept evading them and fought them one on one thanks to the narrow passage way.

In time, he was able to make a pathway to the next platform and proceeded to eliminate the things at the entrance like he did the last time with the black things. This time, the white things did not gather in the center, but they still ran away into a portal.

Zen lowered his key and proceeded to go up stairs when a large, White thing with a blue scarf landed on the mosaic, making him slide back toward the center of the mosaic.

!!!!!

The white thing was as big as the big black thing that he met on the last mosaic. It had a cross embedded on its head, and its body looked like as if it had no form inside its armor.

Suddenly, a gray energy appeared on Zen's back. Zen tried to shake off the energy, but it was stuck on him like a leech. Bright light engulfed Zen, and he found himself suspended in mid air with his hands and legs were encased in the same gray energy from before.

The white thing appeared in front of him in a bizarre and twisted way. Zen had dropped the key on to the floor in shock because of the sudden light from before. So he could not do anything as its head got closer to him as if it was inspecting him. It suddenly pulled back and smashed its left hand onto Zen's right side. However, while the white thing's hand was pulled back for a punch, Zen had summoned his key into his right hand. The restraint on his right hand disappeared at the same time, and he was able to swing his right hand at the incoming left hand and lessen the impact a little bit. The other restraints disappeared at the same time and Zen was propelled toward the ground at a break-neck speed and crashed onto the floor violently.

CRASH!!!

Zen rubbed his head as he got back up. The blow just now almost made him black out. If it wasn't for his key, he would have certainly died.

Without giving him a break, a gray energy appeared in front of the white thing, and it started to shoot out white "lightnings". Although Zen didn't know how he did it, he was able to dodge the tendrils of "lightnings" while swerving to the side. He then leaped over the "lightnings" and stepped on it. He then propelled himself to the thing's head by jumping and stepping over the white "lightnings" one by one. When he arrived right in front of its head, Zen stabbed his key into the center of the thing's cross mark on its head.

STAB!!!

The thing moved around as if it was in pain with a giant key stuck in its forehead. It slammed its hand down onto the ground and produce little white things that stepped around like a dwarf. They all attacked Zen, and Zen immediately called his key back to him and started to beat the little things up. They were of little inconvenience and Zen was able to slice them all up without worry. However, they managed to buy the big thing some time, and it readjusted itself, even though it had a small hole at the center of its head.

The thing lifted its hand up, and a gray energy stuck itself on Zen again,and once again, Zen found himself suspended in mid air with all of him limbs restrained. However, he knew what to do, and he freed his right hand by making the key appear in his hand. Then, he proceeded to free his other hand and legs. Meanwhile, the white thing pulled back its hand again and punched at Zen, but his fist missed as Zen leaped over it and threw his enormous key like a spear at the thing's body. The key miraculously stuck itself into the hole in the head, and the thing staggered back, and fell down the mosaic and into the never-ending abyss below.

Zen went over to the edge to see if it was truly dead, but he was interrupted by an explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!

A large explosion occurred and half of the mosaic was blown away as the white thing rose up with a large energy ball that was as big as the one making it. Zen guessed that the energy ball was what had made the explosion from before, and as it brought down the energy ball, Zen acted out of desperation. He made the key appear in his hands again and threw them at the large energy. The key flew like a boomerang and made contact with the energy.

!

The large ball of energy exploded and sent both the white thing and Zen flying out of the mosaic. Zen struck his key on the mosaic and hung on so that he won't fall to the darkness below, and the white thing grabbed the edge of the mosaic too.

Zen let go of the key and flew toward the white thing, letting the wind currents flow and guide him. He landed on the head of the giant being and summoned his key again. Using all of his strength, he stabbed the center of the cross on its head yet again with both of his hands.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The wind currents had died down, and Zen used all of his leg strength to jump back to the mosaic as the thing exploded.

* * *

Zen wearily trudged up the steps as he walked towards the last mosaic. He finally got on the last mosaic which featured three keys. A golden one on the left, silver one on the right, and his black and white one in the center.

The tips of the keys began to glow, and a large heart and the large, white thing, now lifeless, appeared out of thin air. The heart and the white thing made contact with each other, and with a burst of a warm light, merged into one.

When the light faded, the two things disappeared, and people's body began to appear out of no where.

The surroundings became black again.

_You have the power._

Who is this? Where am I? What is this?

_To unite, to restore, to balance, to fight, and to protect._

To fight? To protect? What? Who? How? Why?

_Let your story continue, and your true destiny will unfold._

I closed my eyes, and everything started.


End file.
